Shoe Please
by MineUnfaltering
Summary: one shot of the time between the gravedigger phone call, and arriving at Booth's house. In light of the Hero in the Hold onslaught I decided to do something a little different to make myself feel better about an episode I found sadly lacking.


In light of the Hero in the Hold onslaught I decided to do something a little different to make myself feel better about an episode I found sadly lacking. Here is the missing scene between the phone call from the Gravedigger and the entry to Booths house, because come on, what made Angela give Sweets her shoe?

"_The Gravedigger has Booth."_

"What?" Angela gasped. Cam stood frozen by her side her face a mask of shock.

"The Gravedigger?" Sweets asked trying to gain an understanding.

Brennan stood there for a moment trying to make her brain process the information, she needed to take action, but she could only hear the Gravedigger's voice repeating over and over again, _I have taken Seeley Booth…Seeley Booth will die. I have taken Seeley Booth… Seeley Booth will die._

Forcing herself to focus Brennan thought about what she needed to do. She needed to find evidence she did not have, she needed to give it to the Gravedigger, and she needed Booth back. Booth would know what to do, but he wasn't here he was buried alive. Brennan hated the image of him trapped; Booth was a large man, an energetic one. He hated sitting still; he was always fidgeting, always in some sort of motion. He wouldn't do well in a small confined area.

_No, _Brennan forced herself to think, he was a sniper, he had survived small areas before, he survived because he could remain still and undetected for hours. Brennan recalled the last conversation they'd had about the gravedigger. It had been in that chapel, he said he'd known she would find a way to hold on, that's what kept him going. She had to give him the same trust; Booth would find a way to keep going. She needed to complete her end however and get to him.

"We need to go Booth's house." With that Brennan took off not waiting to see if they would follow, they could come if they wanted but if they did want to come they'd better be in you car in under 30 seconds.

"Why are we going to Booth place?" Angela asked as she climbed in the back with Sweets, Cam claiming the front.

"We need to see if the gravedigger left anything behind that will help us find Booth." It would also tell you what condition the Gravedigger took him in, if Booth was injured or not.

"We need to call the authorities." Cam said holding on as Brennan sped through the streets.

"No authorities, the Gravedigger will know and Booth will die."

The car was silent as everyone soaked up the magnitude of the situation.

"Wait, the Gravedigger took Booth from his apartment? He was there, and we're going to where he was? Where he might still be?" Sweets said panicky from the back. "This doesn't seem like such a good idea."

"You can wait in the car Sweet. Everyone can, I'll let you know what I find." Brennan said irritated at his cowardice.

"No, I'm coming with you."

'We're all coming with you, Dr. Brennan." Cam said firmly.

Brennan didn't reply she just kept driving.

"We should have a plan." Sweets said nervously. He was the only guy here, and so it was his job to be the brave one. He knew that Dr. Brennan was struggling with this, trying hard to repress her emotions and focus on what needed to be done. Cam was shocked, and unsure of what to do, Sweets knew that as the top of the food chain in the lab she felt the need to take the lead, but Sweets could tell she was too stunned to overtake Brennan's lead. Angela was sitting silently absorbed in the fear she felt, but not controlled by it. "Do you have a weapon?"

"No, I left it in my work bag, I didn't foresee the need for one." Brennan replied. "But don't worry. The Gravedigger won't be there, why would he come back to the crime scene?"

"I'm just saying-" Sweets was cut off as they pulled up to Booth's home. Brennan didn't waste a second; she was out of the car and heading towards the door.

"Brennan, wait for us." Angela called out. Brennan was reaching for the key Booth had given her. Sweets stopped her before she opened it.

"I should go first Dr. Brennan."

"Why? Do have experience in this?" Brennan retorted with a sharp look at his hand on her arm He let go. "Are you trained in three types of martial arts?" Brennan didn't wait for an answer. "No, you don't and you aren't, so move."

"Dr. Brennan I refuse to move until you allow me to go first. Do you really want to waste time?" Sweets asked and Brennan glared at him. Didn't they understand Booth was buried alive? Of course they didn't understand, only Hodgins could and he wasn't here.

"Fine."

"Alright, we need some sort of weapon. What do we have?" Sweets asked looking all around, the looked to the ground, "A stick, a rock, anything really.'

It seemed everyone was tried of Sweets precautions because Angela let out what sounded very much like a growl, and hopped to one foot, ripping off her three-inch heel shoe.

"There, now for the love of God lets go inside!" She cried angrily. Brennan stood closely behind Sweets as he turned the key in the lock, desperate to get inside. Before Sweet turned the knob he raised the shoe ready to defend himself and the ladies, "Those shoes cost 200 dollars Sweets, do _not_ get blood on it!" Angela said from behind.

Sweets took a deep breath and nodded, but before he was ready Brennan reached around impatiently, and pushed open the door.


End file.
